


Early Morning Bliss

by SilverhandsAss



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vik's sex skills, can't forget those, dont @ me, just very much needed fluff ok, lots of smut, soft things, uhhhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverhandsAss/pseuds/SilverhandsAss
Summary: A little snippet of what mornings are like when V wakes up in her bed with Viktor by her side.
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Female V/Viktor Vector, V & Viktor Vector
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	Early Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's just some somft romance and sexy stuff, no plot, no point, just good things

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as V finally awoke. She shifted very slightly, feeling the warm skin beneath her touch and immediately remembering the night before. Beside her was the calm, soundly sleeping body of Viktor. Her head had been buried in his chest and his arms were still wrapped around her as he lay on his side. She did not remember falling asleep this way.

After having spent a couple of hours entangled in each other's hold the night before, he had laid down on his back with her directly by his side, head on his shoulder, palm over his heart. Once she was able to actually process it all, V did not dare to move even an inch. She had to remember that she was no longer under any rush to wake up and get things done. Her life was no longer on the line.

V took a deep breath, almost immediately entranced by Vik's presence and his scent. He had been coming by so much that her sheets were getting to know him. She'd offered him space in her wardrobe to leave behind whatever he wanted, not thinking much of it until he'd brought over a few shirts one night. V did not think that he had taken her seriously, but she had shown him how much she appreciated it by the amount of times she'd kissed him. Since then, his scent lingered around her apartment, and it made her feel even more at home.

Because of that, all she could do was watch. Watch and silently curse the sun for ever daring to come up and put an end to a peaceful moment such as this. Soon he would wake, and they would get up, get dressed, and go about their day in the noise and mess of Night City. She _hated_ the mornings for that.

Lost in her train of thought, she had been gently tracing his chest with her index finger. Her nail softly ran over every rise and dip of his muscles, every scar that graced his skin, and every line and curve of the tattooed that fizzled across his shoulder. She felt the little hairs tickle the tip of her finger along each and every stroke. She had been far too entranced in all this to notice that he had woken up and had been watching her quietly.

Suddenly, his chest rose high as he inhaled, letting out his breath in a long yawn. V glanced up just in time for him to look back at her. His hand lazily caressed her back and he gave her a crooked smile. "Hey," he whispered.

V moved her hand to his face, her heart leaping out of her chest. "Hey. I wake you?"

He simply shook his head and kissed the top of her head. His nose was buried in her hair, so he took a deep breath and shut his eyes, sighing almost vocally. V felt him move beside her as one of his arms propped him up a bit more. Just like that, he was towering over her, his hands at her back and her ribs.

They were still bare under the sheets, her chest now completely exposed to him. Not that she minded, of course, she loved the way his lids would drop low and breath would catch every time he saw her. Vik said nothing as he leaned in to kiss her, the backs of his fingers moving along her side, achingly slow. The moment they reached the side of her breast, Vik rested the thumb just underneath before massaging it in soft, circular motions.

V moaned into the kiss, her chest rising to meet his touch. _God_ , she could already feel herself growing wet between her legs. A few seconds of that had her shifting one thigh against the other as she yearned for his touch. V tucked her hand between them, pressing a palm against his chest that roved down to his abdomen. Before she even had the chance to reach his cock, his hand left her breast and held her wrist in place.

He pulled it back up, pinning it above her head and looking at her. His fingers then entwined with hers and his lips trailed down her jaw, tongue wanting to taste every bit of her along the way. Slowly, he moved himself lower, and lower, pressing a kiss against each breast as he did, and slid his hand down her body so that he could position herself between her legs. He had pulled most of their blanket down with him, having it now resting just below his shoulders and over her knees. He looked up at her and felt his heart implode.

She was looking down at him with anticipation, biting at her lower lip. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her in that moment, while she looked at him like that. Vik had one arm looped under her leg, that hand now flat against her belly. The other moved to part her folds for him.

"You see what you do to me?" V asked softly, one of her hands now resting on his forearm.

"I'm about to do so much more," he promised, hunger so evident in his eyes. Then, he lowered himself so that he could take her into his mouth. His tongue ran broad over her opening and just over her clit as he pulled away with a kiss. V tilted her head back right into the mattress, her hand clenching tightly around his arm. He continued, teasing and tickling his way around her clit while occasionally dipping lower to her entrance.

He kept at this, feeling her hips and lower body shake under his steady palm. He soon inserted a finger into her and allowed his lips to focus solely on pleasuring her clit. He thrust his finger slow, finding the spot above that always made her shudder, giving it a stroke, two, three, until he moved in yet another finger to do the same.

Her chest heaved, those beautiful breasts rising and falling as she let out breathy moans. He felt every single moan, every reaction to what he did to her, cause his cock to throb beneath him. God, how she turned him on without even touching him. Soon, her breaths grew shorter, her moans became louder, and she pushed herself up on one elbow, propped up to see him.

Vik shut his eyes and kept going, knowing she was very close. A moment later, her legs curled and her hip thrust forward into his touch as she finally reached her climax. His fingers worked hard to keep the flow of her pleasure going while his tongue slowed to tender flicks. V lowered herself back onto the bed with a _thud_ , breathing heavily and calling his name as she gave in.

Leaving behind one last kiss, he slowly rose back up, resting comfortably above her. She immediately pulled him down to her, planting her lips against him. She could taste herself on him and that immediately drove her insides all wild again. He pulled away from the kiss shortly after and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

"That it is," she chuckled, trying to catch her breath. 

"You want some coffee?" He asked.

"Sure do, but I gotta hop in the shower first," she grinned, then winked. "Care to join me?"

"You go on ahead," he smirked, "I'll get the coffee started."

Viktor leaned in for one, lasting kiss before shaking his head, muttering something about being so lucky before hopping out of bed. V turned onto her side to watch him walk away, the rays of sun peeking through the blinds now dancing along his muscles, hips and everything holy below.

Realizing she had been biting down on her lip a little too hard, she shook herself out of that trance and got out of bed. V walked right into the shower, standing aside as she started it and waited for it to heat. The moment she stepped underneath, she let out a deep sigh and shut her eyes, letting the warmth comfort her.

A few moments later, she could barely hear the footsteps behind her but she opened her eyes when she felt large, familiar hands take her by the waist. Looking down, Viktor's hands wrapped around her, then cascaded up her body and to her breasts at the same time that his lips met her shoulder.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Mmm, hello," she cooed, sighing as she leaned back into him. It was then that she felt just how hard he was.

Viktor pressed her tightly to his body, leaving one hand to tease and massage her breasts, and the other to slide its way down to between her legs. He palmed her folds and simply held her close while nibbling the skin of her neck. V rested her head on his shoulder, softly moaning at every little touch.

"I couldn't resist after all." Vik ground his hips against her and began stroking her nice and slow.

"Vik..." V called, her knees threatening to turn to jelly. She slowly started to grind her ass against him, as slow as she could, wanting to feel herself against his length. She could feel his grasp tighten as she did this, as a few more strokes like that was all he seemed to be able to stand.

He pulled away only as much as he needed to in order to position himself behind her. V enticed him even more just by swaying her hips ever so slightly. He took them with both hands, moving to give her ass a little squeeze before she felt the head of his dick pressing against her. The moment he thrust into her, V had to bring her hands forward to brace herself against the wall. At that angle, she could feel the hot water pouring down her back. Along with that, Viktor moved his hand up her spine and laid it flat on her shoulder.

His hips rolled slowly, moving his cock in and out of her in steady thrusts. V hummed and huffed, shutting her eyes and dipping her head low. She wasn't sure if it was the heat of the water or that of his body, but it was certainly making the whole thing more pleasurable. As if that wasn't enough, Vik returned his free hand to her core, his fingers now rubbing her clit in urgent, circular motions.

V couldn't help but gasp at the touch, her back arching and causing her to lean into him once again. He held her that way, squeezing and teasing her breasts, stroking her clit all the while thrusting into her from behind. He could feel her pulsing around him, getting ready for a wave of release, and he brushed his lips just past her ear.

"Come for me, sweetheart." Viktor placed a kiss on her cheek, then on her neck, his passion overtaking him.

Hearing those words, V let herself go and felt the strong shudders of pleasure course through her, making her knees momentarily weak. She felt herself clench around him, causing him to groan in surprise. His thrusts did not let up as he savored the sensations, but he did ease his touch on her clit as it grew more sensitive.

"Vik," V moaned in a sigh, " _God_ , you're killing me."

His movements slowed momentarily as he pulled her in close, nuzzling his nose into her neck before softly kissing her. "That's just because I love you, darlin'."

"Yeah?" She grinned, her hand moving to cradle his face. "How 'bout you show me how much?"

The sound that rumbled in his throat was enough to arouse her on a good day. Her heart leapt in her chest as he held her tight and thrust into her— _hard_. His hands moved to her breasts, squeezing them oh so lovingly before pressing her nipples between his fingers. V then reached out to the wall for some support, making his hands slide right down to her hips. He pulled them as he thrust in, reminding her just how strong those hands could be when he wanted.

V turned to him, one hand on the wall, one now reaching for his chest. The look in his face as he was thrown into his passion made her heart race and her insides ache. Between her moans, she called to him and he looked at her. His heavy breathing turned to moans as they grew louder and louder, until he buried himself deep inside her. Vik bent over, hips buckling with a few more strong thrusts during his release before he held onto her, his forehead pressed into her shoulder. His moans gradually slowed as he caught his breath.

A slow, low hum left her as she felt him inside, pulsing and throbbing and filling her up. "Fuck..." She whispered, fingers instinctively reaching for his hair.

Viktor kissed her shoulder, trailed his way up her neck and slowly pulled himself out of her. With that, V turned around and wrapped her arms around him, taking him into her mouth immediately for a deep kiss. She laughed into his lips as she slowly pulled away.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to shower with you around," she joked.

His hands slipped down to her ass, "Maybe I can help you with that."

She laughed again as she felt his hands give her a little squeeze.

—

Having finally managed to dry themselves off, V took the final sip of the coffee he had made her and walked up to where he was standing by her desk. He, too, was just in his pants, his shirt from the night before having been tossed in with her own laundry.

"Enjoy your coffee?" He asked, holding his own mug as he leaned casually against the desk.

"Mhm. A great addition to an already preem morning," V replied. She went on her toes to kiss him on the lips. "Not bad, Old Sport," she said, her hand playfully patting his cheek a couple times.

He gave her a _look_ as he brought his mug down onto the table—fast. She turned around immediately, looking to escape to her wardrobe as she tried to bite back a stupid grin. Vik immediately reached out for her wrist, making her laugh as he yanked her back to him.

Oh, she was going to _pay_ for that _._

**Author's Note:**

> i love all u thirsty bastards, thank u for reading <3


End file.
